


Incentive

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, college/high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter misses his big brother and tries to get him home with a little incentive.





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> After an almost month long rut, it feels good to have some shit back. I present this piece. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter doesn't get to see his big brother Bucky all that often anymore, not since he went over an hour away for school. They Skype every weekend and text all the time, but it's nowhere near the same as having him home physically with being with him. Masturbation and phone sex only help so much when you're a hormonal teenager.

When Peter checks the clock and sees that he has roughly fifteen minutes until his weekly call with his older brother, he decides to try something new.  _ Hopefully it'll make him visit sooner, _ he mentally huffs. He's glad their parents aren't home as he finds his favorite dildo before grabbing his laptop and going into Bucky's room, closing and locking it behind him. He steals Bucky's lube out of his nightstand and throws everything on the bed but his laptop, taking time to set it up on a foldable table to get the perfect view of himself on the bed. He spends the last five minutes stripping down naked and digging through the dressers for an oversized henley. He slides it on, grinning as the sleeves go past his hands and the hem reaches mid-thigh. He fluffs his hair before settling on the bed just in time for the Skype tone to start.

He's already grinning ear to ear when he starts the call; it only gets bigger when he see Bucky's smirking smile and soft eyes looking back at him. "Hi Bucky," he greets softly.

"Hi Petey," he responds, just as soft. “How have you been? I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” He tucks his hair behind his ear. “School has been hectic. I stole one of your shirts.” He sees Bucky’s eyes darken as a smirk tilts his lips.

“I thought that looked familiar. It suits you.” Bucky settles back as he puts his hair in a bun, holder between his teeth. “Tell me about school.” Peter tucks his hair behind his ear again as he tells Bucky what’s been going on over the week, some not simple enough to tell outside of their calls. Gray eyes stay focused on him the whole time, half-lidded and intense in a way that has Peter squirming slightly and twirling pieces of hair around his finger, cheeks pinking at the attention.

“How has college been?” Peter asks eventually, focusing on his brother more. He gets a tired smirk.

“Not too bad. Made some things in my art and woods classes that I want to give you when I get back.”

“When  _ are _ you coming to visit?” Bucky sighs.

“Probably not for another weekend or two. Gives me time for procrastination but to stay on time with everything.” Peter pouts.

“Please come home next weekend?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Probably not, little brother.” He pouts more.

“I can’t convince you?” Bucky shakes his head. He sits up straighter and toys with the hem of the stolen shirt, drawing his eyes there. He lifts it enough to show his slowly hardening cock hiding between his legs. “Are you sure?” His eyes flicker up to his face before down again.

“Peter…”

“James?” he questions sweetly as he lifts the shirt even more to splay thin fingers over his stomach. A soft growl has him shivering and letting out an answering whimper. “Please?”

“Maybe…” Peter lets the shirt drop and sits back on his hands, drawing his knees up then spreading his legs so that Bucky can see his face  _ and _ his cock. 

“I just miss you  _ so much _ .” He lays on his back and smooths his palms over his thighs, up until he reaches the V of his hips. “Your touch…” He slides the shirt up again, shivering as the cloth brushes over his nipples as his cock starts to drip. “Your cock…” He reaches over for his favorite toy and lets himself use the angle to tease; Bucky’s able to hear him slipping it into his mouth and down his throat but can only see the very end that’s in his hand as it descends. He gives a few sucks and moans quietly before pulling it out with a satisfying pop.

“It’s not nice to tease, doll,” Bucky groans deeply. Peter sets the toy down between his legs and against his slicked cock, now fully hard and smaller against the size of the toy. “I need to buy you another one modeled after me…” He moans softly at the thought and bucks his hips slightly. He moves the shirt up higher to give him a view of his perked nipples and toys with them, soft moans leaving his lips as his lips stay parted.

“B-Bucky,” he keens softly, twisting them between his fingers. He barely recognizes the sound of ruffling clothes then the slick of skin on skin that he knows too well. One of his hands go down and wrap around his cock, spreading the copious pre-cum as he starts to stroke it. “M-Miss you. Need y-you.”

“Get that toy in you, baby boy. Show me how much you need me home.” Peter whines and sits up long enough to grab the lube and slick up the toy, eyes focused on Bucky’s cock out of his pants and held in his large hand and craving them. He can feel the heat of his face and licks his lips. He winks at Bucky before laying back with his legs spread wide, hole peeking out and cock standing up as pre-cum pools under him. He quickly lubes himself up, not needing much after having masturbated earlier and making a habit of it in the first place. He easily slides the toy in with a loud, voice-cracking moan, relishing the fullness and knowing his brother is watching. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“B-Bucky…” He slowly thrusts the toy, biting his lip and writhing in Bucky’s bed.

“Say my name.”

“James, mmmn…”

“ **Again** .”

“ _ James! _ ” Peter’s hips buck as more pre-cum shoots out of his cock, clenching around the toy as he speeds up his thrusts. He grips his own hair and arches his back, panting and moaning mixing in the soft groans and growls he hears coming from the computer. He angles the toy to find his prostate and lets out a higher-pitched wail, cock pulsing and twitching between his legs. He lets out a broken sob as he barely lets go of his hair to wrap his hand around his cock.

“You’re so fucking  _ pretty _ , Peter. I can’t fucking stand it. I bet everyone fucking wishes they could have you the way that I do.” He moans and fucks up into his fist.

“O-Only yours! Only w-want you!” Bucky groans, and Peter keens.

“Gonna come back home and mark up that sweet little body. Gonna remind everyone that you belong to someone else, to  _ me _ .” Peter sobs brokenly, feeling so close to the edge. “You gonna cum for me, doll? Gonna make a mess with that pretty cock of yours?”

“ _ Please! _ ”

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me.” He lets out a soft wail as he cums, shooting sticky ropes onto his chest and stomach with the rest dripping down his hand and cock. He hears the tell-tale grunt that Bucky lets out as he cums, and he takes a moment to be saddened by missing the face he always makes when he does. He carefully eases out the toy and tosses it to the side before letting himself breathe and bask in the afterglow. He recovers enough strength to sit up and look at Bucky with a sweet smile, getting a raised eyebrow. He licks the cum from his hand, sucking his fingers with a satisfied moan. Bucky groans softly and rubs his clean hand down his face. “I’ll be home Saturday.”

Peter squeals and fist pumps. “Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this keeps up. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
